


Seven Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare gives <br/>Sam and Gabriel a perfect opportunity to kickstart Dean and Cas's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

Truth or Dare is a dangerous and wonderful game, especially for this particular group. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel were sitting in the backyard of the Novak house during summer vacation. There was a guest house right behind them.

"Truth or dare, Dean."

"Dare." Sam and Gabe exchanged looks, nodded, then shoved Cas and Dean into the closet in the guest house's living room and said "Seven minutes, have fun."

At first, they just sat there, staring at the light coming in from the living room. Then, Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him. The dark haired boy was still for a second but returned the kiss passionately after his hesitation. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice their brothers yelling that their seven minutes was up.


End file.
